Desperately seeking Lemon Drops?
by wingnutdawn
Summary: It is Halloween and Albus forgot to pick up some sherbet lemons/ lemon drops while shopping at Honeydukes which is now closed for the holiday! In desperation he asks for help . Severus mentions that sometimes Muggle Candy Stores stay open. Both Severus and Minerva end up accompanying Albus and a horde of students on a 'field trip' to London to a warehouse filled with CANDY


**Desperately Seeking... Lemon Drops?**

Desperately sucking on a Sugar quill in hopes of softening his cravings for that strong lemony taste of his most favourite Muggle candy- Dumbledore was going through his desk drawers in an effort to find some Sherbet lemons . It was maddening to find out that his precious supply had decreased to an unacceptable level. As far as he was concerned anything less than 10 pounds worth a month was not enough for the Headmaster to have on hand. In case of emergencies of course.

He found quite a selection of Wizarding candy he had bought from his most favourite store known as Honeydukes in Hogsmeade but no lemon drops. How could he have forgotten to replenish his supply! He checked the shelves filled with containers and pulled out books to see if he had left some hidden behind them... No such luck. Many other varieties of candy yes but no Sherbet Lemons.

He kept pulling out candy from various hiding places and dropping them into piles of Chocoballs, Droobles best Blowing Gum, Exploding Bon Bons, Fudge Flies, Nouget, Honey-coloured toffees, pinks squares of coccnut ice, and Chocolate Frogs.

The floor of his office looked as if there had been an explosion in a candy factory as even more items were pulled out of hiding spots that even the founders of Hogwarts were unaware of. As it was the portraits were nearly buried from view beneath the stacks.

Bags upon bags Flizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, Jelly Slsugs, Licorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toads,Sugar quills spilled over and scattered over the area, surrounding the frazzled Headmaster in a colourful display even as he dug feverishly once again through the stacks of of candy. No Sherbet Lemons was to be found.

To be without his most favourite candy in the world was anathema to his senses. His craving was intense.

His preoccupation with the search was so intense that he didn't realize that his deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall had come to his office along with his most surly Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Albus! What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Minera asked even as she automatically reached out to catch Severus by the collar before he turned around and run out on her. To her amusement he shrugged and glared sulkily at the invisible floor.

"I need to go visit the muggle world." said Dumbledore decisively. "I am out of..."

"Let me guess... sherbet lemons? Otherwise known as Lemon drops." asked the knowledgeable Deputy with an amused tone in her voice.

"Yes It appears It may appear that I forgot to pick some up while at Honeydukes." Dudmbledore said sadly. "They will be closed now for the holiday."

"And despite of the mounds of other candies obstructing your office, it will be a Halloween disaster if you don't have any." Severus commented in a snarky manner which was totally ignored as far as Albus and Minerva where concerned, the snarkiness was part and parcel of the Potion Masters personality.

Severus made one mistake and looked up at his mentor whose normally twinkling blue eyes looked so sad that despite Severus' normal routine of trying to keep away from involving himself in anything other than the business of making the potions needed by the school and protecting the Boy- Who-Lived- to- be-an- annoying- thorn- in- his- side from self destructing himself and his two sidekicks while finding trouble, put his foot nicely into his mouth when he said "Halloween is also celebrated on the muggle side and their candy stores usually remain open."

"_EXCELLENT IDEA!_" Albus yelled happily even as Minerva glowered hard at Severus for thinking up that particular solution. "You two can come with me to to see all those funny little muggle kids dressed up for the holiday.- and I know where one of the of the biggest candy stores are located! It is located in a very large warehouse in London."

"Figures he would know that particular fact." Muttered Severus as he felt a determined hand swat him across the back of his head.

"You just had to remind him. .. didn't you." Ninerva hissed crispy as Severus winced and reached back with his hand to rub the back of his head. " Now how will we be able to keep certain Griffindors and your Slytherins from getting into certain trouble?'

"Let's bring them along! In fact lets take all the youngsters. My Treat." said Albus gleefully as he dug out an old money box from who knew where he had it hidden, filled with muggle money. "Then we won't be so obviously out of place while we all go into the candy store to buy those delicious muggle lemon drops.

"_ALL THE STUDENTS!" _Minerva was shocked. "_Are ye insane Albus? There ar_e..." she counted quickly. "three hundred and nine students in residence! Even if all of them didn't go..."

"Of course all the students should be given a chance to go even if not all of them wish to participate that is. None of us will even have to disguise ourselves as the Muggles will just think we are all in costume." answered Albus said while ignoring the rest of her statement. "The Muggleborns can help the purebloods learn about the way Muggles celebrate Halloween... and also experience in one place the vast quality and quantity of the worlds muggle candy selections."

Severus felt a headache developing at the thought... not so much the thought of the reaction of the other two Heads of House plus assorted Professors when they found out that instead of staying to enjoy the feast they would be taking the students especially the troublesome trio and his godson Draco with the two oversized dunderheaded bookends- Crabbe and Goyle but of witnessing Dumbledores reaction to visiting that muggle candy store.

**CandyCandyCandyCandyCandyCan dyCandy**

The Headmaster stood up and once there was silence, informed the students that after the feast if they wished, they could they could sign up for a field trip to witness and even join in with the Muggles as they celebrated Halloween by going to a very special Muggle candy store.

Also he told them that a special late night Halloween feast would still be held after those who chose to go with him had returned. He was sure that they would also be generous enough to bring back some samples of the muggle candies for their friends who did not participate.

" Samples he says." Minerva said to Madame Pomfrey who nodded her head slightly in response as she calculated the amount of stomach soothing potions she had on hand and hoped would suffice till the resident Potions Master could brew some more.

I am really looking forward to sampling all those delicious muggle candies!" Dumbledore said to Minerva and Severus who were waiting patiently... or impatiently for the whole field trip to be done and over with- depending upon the various points of view.

"A field trip to a muggle candy store! He is out of sherbet lemons. Isn't he?" squeaked Filius after he had thought about te Headmasters announcement for a few minutes.

"Aye. He is." was Minerva's terse reply.

To the relief of all four Heads of Houses and the staff not every student wished to partake on such an adventure but quite a few of them did sign up even as they promised to bring back some samples for their friends-who were staying at the feast.

**DumbledoreCandyDumbledoreCan dy**

The very tall thin man with the greying hair and long flowing white beard dressed in wildly clashing robes drew attention as he led a large group of dark robed children and several adults through the streets of London. He just smiled and nodded good naturedly as they passed muggles walking on the sidewalks dressed as a variety of monsters, imaginary creatures, and well known personalities (recognized by the muggleborns and most of the half bloods who knew them from seeing the movies and TV. )

Behind the group Severus' robes billowed out as he glowered menacingly at anyone coming within range whle keeping notice of his surroundings, as he really felt uncomfortable about venturing out among all these costumed muggles. He wouldn't admit it to any one but he had just one irrational dislike. Clowns! There was just something about those who dressed up and painted all those red spots on their cheeks, star shapes enclosing their eyes and enlarging the smiles around their mouths that frankly freaked him out.

Then his attention was upon Albus who paused and the assorted Griffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had stopped a moment and making silly comments while some where laughing heads off at several clowns who were walking around doing simple tricks for the crowd surrounding them and noticed one of them who was even more wildly dressed than his companions had a very large bundle of balloons tied to his wrists.

Minerva who was walking beside him and assumed her young colleague was watching out for possible trouble and it never occurred to her that he was freaked out by clowns. She barely cracked a smile even though she thought the muggles silly antics where hilarious as he entertained the wandering crowd.

Though she wondered why the fellow with the rainbow coloured wigs, painted face who was dressed in those ridiculously large red shoes with the stripped socks and large baggy yellow pants suddenly went up into the air with the large handfuls of brightly coloured balloons in his fists before losing them and then fell back onto his padded wide bottom.

She looked narrowly at Severus's scowling features as he idly watched the balloons as they made a fast ascent upwards and then he turned to look at her and shrugged slightly as he explained. "Muggles sometimes use helium to fill up those balloons and I guess they was just too much for him to hang on to."

Finally continuing on toward their destination, after observing the laughing muggle children and adults dressed in various costumes the large group of adults and children finally arrived at the extra large building which had Halloween decorations plastered across the windows and several a figures of a werewolf with extra large fangs, Vampire with glowing red eyes, a Mummy in blood soaked bandages, surrounding the doorway walking around while offering to let those who came into the store to try samples from the trays of candies that they were holding.

A blinding smile lit up Albus' face as he encouraged the suddenly timid purebloods to follow their half-blood and muggle born companions into the candy store as he eagerly looked forward to replenishing his own stash.

"We are fortunate that the store is staying open late tonight for Halloween. I trust each of you will remember there is to be no using your wands while in the muggle world. " Albus said as he gave each of the youngsters twenty pounds apiece to spend on whatever candy caught their fancy. "And no pranking." He looked directly at Fred and George Weasly who looked at him innocently as both of them quickly stashed the mini filibuster firecrackers back into their robe pockets.

"Yes sir. We understand. Not use our wands."

"And no pranking while we are in the Muggle world."

Dumbledore studied the twin's innocent looking faces and nodded. "All Right. See that you remember." Then he explained what mighty varieties of muggle sweets they could see and get at this Muggle Candy store. "It is a treasure trove of all kinds of Magic chocolate, Real insects Candy, Moornins which are a kind of fruit pastilles and gum, Nahui Ollin Arm Candy, PEZ,Soda pops, candy corn, Pumpkin mixes, Candy Corn, Peanut Butter Pumpkins. All sorts of lovely treats to peruse."

"Real. Insect. Candy?" Neville Longbottom stuttered as he looked questioningly at Harry. "Do muggles actually eat them?"

"Yes, some do." answered Harry who was wide-eyed and excited about actually seeing this place which he had never seen but had always wished to see after hearing the descriptions bantered about by Dudley and the other kids who had the fortune to be brought to London every year when they were younger and before Harry knew about the magic world he belonged to.

Once everyone entered the warehouse they immediately noticed the isles filled with immense racks and racks of candies for as far as they could see and watching the helpful, wildly costumed adult muggles who were serving the customers and dropping samples into the bags of young children dressed in assorted costumes of which consisted not only of the recognizable creatures, wizards and witches that cold be seen in the Wizarding World but representations that the muggleborns and half-bloods explained where characters from various movies and TV Shows seemed to have stunned the group for a few seconds before the pre- teens and older students gathered their courage and moved further in to scatter in among the aisles of all sorts of goodies.

"Well lets have fun and purchase a few treats for ourselves and those unfortunates who have chosen to remain behind." Dumbledore said as he watched the students scatter into smaller groups and chattered among themselves as they went from one section to another.

"Including those blasted lemon drops." Severus muttered to an equally worn out Minerva McGonagall as he gave one of the older Slytherin purebloods a stern warning look as the boy who ha dropped a rather large gummy worm down the neck of a nervous first year who yelped as she felt the cool slithery candy slipping down around her robe collar.

Oh but there are so many varieties to choose from! Penny candy, Hard candies, Sour Candies, Gum, Smarties, Candy sticks, lolly's, jawbreakers, bit-o-Honey, Gummies, caramel squares, Long Boys, Squirrel nut Caramels, Licorice, Chocolates... So many varieties and so little time to sample." The Headmasters eyes glittered and sparkled at the thought of the many candies just waiting for him to taste. "Of course there are so many varieties inside each kind... "

"Getting tired of Lemon Sherbet candy are we?" snapped Severus.

"Of course I'm not- Ohhh... samples!" Albus said as he noticed a tray full of his favourite treat along with trays of other lemony selections with a sign saying to try them.

He chose to sample his favourite boiled sweet known as Sherbet lemons while debating on getting some of the nearby sherbet fountains with liquorice poking out of the end of the paper packaging.

He sucked on a lemon lollipop and dipped it into the tiny container of powder provided, and then picked up a couple of dozen of the suckers and packages of powder including some of the straws filled with powder and then found some slim packages called 'dips' that also contained thin candy sticks. He eyed and picked up some edible dimpled discs made from rice and filled with lemon sherbet powder and placed those into the carrying basket which was rapidly filling up.

One of the younger helpers dressed in a Frankenstein costume chuckled while eyeing the black clad group as they came swooping inside and then looking all around with wide eyes and astonished expressions. How he loved to see new customers come into his domain and see the huge collection of candy for the first time.

He then watched the tall thin elderly man with the bright eye searing robes and the very long white beard as he enthused over the different varieties of lemon drops and placed some into the basket He thought he had seen him at least once before tonight and being curious as to who he and the identities two younger adults who had brought in all these youngsters dressed in what looked to be school robes from a long ago bygone era approached

"Hello, Sir, I see you are enjoying some the samples. Have you a particular preferences?"

"They are all excellent. I love Lemon sherbet." answered Albus who "I would love to get a whole case of lemon sherbet sweets and possibly cases of the other lemon treats."

"Wholesale buyer eh?' The young helper nodded, "I can understand considering all the youngsters you obviously brought with you"

Albus answered smoothly as he had practised just in case somebody had enquiries. "Why yes, I am their Headmaster and Professors McGonagall and Snape are accompanying us. I thought since it is Halloween that the children would really enjoy a day trip to see your splendid establishment.

"Well, well." said the helper who called over a jolly looking gentleman with grey streaked black hair and a beard that resembled mutton chops. "This is the owner and manager Mr. Shepherd who I know will be delighted to help you."

"If you buy that much I am sure we can strike a great bargain for the lot." said the Manager pleasantly. "Plus if you like anything and cannot carry it all home, we will be pleased to set up an account and ship you as many of whatever you choose as you wish each month,"

"Really?" Albus said with delight as he was presented with a colourful catalogue with all the candies available listed along with their prices singly and case loads. Albus eagerly took hold of the form and pen offered and began to place check marks into the various boxes beside the treats that took his fancy.

After he and Mr. Shepherd had concluded their deal and the delighted owner took the form and advance payments to be filed and purchases packaged to be sent out as per the Headmasters preferences – Albus strolled about looking around at the displays and listen to the delightful squeals and comments of the children.

To both Severus and Minerva's shared horror he practically squealed with glee when he noticed some packages called Pop Rocks guaranteed to fizz and pop when placed inside the mouth.

"I better go check up on the students and see if I can help them with their choices, Albus." Minerva said as promptly walked away up the aisle and disappeared around the corner. She could feel the Potion Masters intense glowering eyes watching her back as she rapidly moved out of their sight.

"Want to try one?"

'

"NO Thanks!" spat Severus as he imagined the horrible cracking sound that the headmasters teeth would make while the carbonated fizzy candy exploded in Albus' mouth. He thought to himself. 'Too bad the rumours sou rounding the Pop rocks were just an urban legend.'

"How about trying a jawbreaker? There are some here cut into tiny pieces for taste testing, though personally I love the jumbo size myself. They last long time and each layer is a very pretty colour. Almost like rainbows."

"_No I don't want one!_" Severus hissed loudly through clenched teeth, scaring off a couple of muggle children that had been nearby. He opened his mouth slightly and took a deep calming breath before he started to rant at the infuriating old Wizard.

"Oh, Not everyone does I guess. To each their own. But please, at least try one of these." Albus calmly popped a sample piece of Edinburgh toffee into Severus' open mouth and patted his cheek as a grandfather would do to a beloved grandchild.

Shocked, Severus who had been going to say something sarcastic at the same time as Albus shoved the candy into his mouth ended up making a strangling sound as he tried to maneuver the candy with his tongue. His eyes narrowed fighting the involuntary tears as he glowered at the oblivious Headmaster.

"Now Severus my boy, Chew it quietly and don't talk with your mouth full." Albus remonstrated as he continued to look at and gather even more candies in the basket he passed it to Severus to carry as it was getting a wee bit heavy.

Meanwhile a few isles away, Harry, Ron and Neville were equally enthralled by the choices offered and moved among the different aisles debating as to what candy looked interesting enough to buy and how each one would taste as Hermione stopped to make her selections of various candies that where on displayed in a sugar free section.

Keeping his eye on Crabbe and Goyle, in case they wandered off and got into trouble, Draco and several other first year Slytherins had decided to take advantage of the chance to get away from the castle. After all they would not even see Hogsmeade till they where in third year. Privately they thought Dumbledore was barmy as he described the muggle candies from all over the world as if they where the best tasting treats anybody could imagine. They agreed among themselves that they had to look at and taste absolutely everything offered to them to compare it to their own worlds treats before making selections that they considered ' tolerably comparable.'

There was one section of shelves along one of the back walls that went right up to the ceiling which caused the Weasley twins eyes to widen in amazement and each of them wondered if the muggles had contacts in the wizarding world as they viewed the section that had on display Magic Chocolate, scorpion candy, chocolate covered insects. assorted Hotlix worm suckers. Amber Toffee scorpion candy, chocolate covered insects, and some delicacy called crickettes in Bacon and Cheese. Then decided to find a way to develop their own versions as they chose some of them to add to their already heavy basket of interesting goodies that they had found in what was called 'The Bargain bin.'

Several hours later a cheerful hyped up group of youngsters loaded down with all sorts of goodies, and shell shocked and exhausted staff members came back into the castle. Once they walked into the Great Hall to join in the special late night Halloween feast, they where swamped Instantly by fellow students who had been watching and waiting for their adventurous classmates to return.

The Headmaster was pleased as not only had he got a wide variety of muggle candy to add to his candy stash and his case of lemon drops which he sent up to his quarters with a very helpful House Elf. - He was assured of a plentiful supply for the rest of the year as he made arrangements for monthly shipments once he had found out that they did send many of the treats around the world by mail order. He knew that the order would be processed and sent on by owl order once it arrived to a secret section of the Royal Mail office.

"It is going to be a very long night. The natives will be restless. What with all the sugar they consumed today." Minerva joked as her poor feet let her know how much they would appreciate a nice long soaking in a pan of warm water and oils.

"I suspect I will have quite a few coming to the ward for stomach soothing potions." Madame Pomfrey answered as she glared at where Albus was contentedly sitting back in his chair while munching some lemon drops after eating his meal.

After silently eating his fill of nutritious food, Severus decided to have a drink and relax before going to bed when he and the Deputy Headmistress got up from where they sat at the Head Table, and both of them silently left the Great Hall walking toward the entrance hall and then before heading up to the Seventh floor to her quarters where Minerva intended to soak her feet before retiring, she turned and said. "Goodnight! Happy Halloween. Severus." to the Potions Master.

"Same to you Minerva." acknowledged Severus as his eyebrow rose slightly, and to her amazed amusement, he quipped "When I lay me down to sleep, a bottle of Ogdens firewhisky at my feet, if I die before I wake, tell Headmaster Candy Freak I drank it straight!" before trudging wearily down the steep stairs and flickering fire shot up from the wall sconce's as they lit up the corridors he travelled down to his dungeon quarters where he thankfully slumped into his wingback chair by the fireplace after pouring a nightcap of firewhiskey in his glass and set the bottle on the floor beside his feet.

Authors Notes.

This is my contribuation for this years Halloween. I just had to deprive Albus of his Sherbet Lemons to see what would come of it. (Evil laugh)HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Hope everyone and thier loved ones has a safe and Happy Halloween this year.


End file.
